


【Brujay】Mr Bunny番外（PWP一发完）

by Thewolfhall



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 产乳, 假孕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewolfhall/pseuds/Thewolfhall
Summary: *药效不稳定导致桶桶身上暂时还残留部分兔子特征的故事*涉及假孕和产乳play





	【Brujay】Mr Bunny番外（PWP一发完）

布鲁斯推开房门走了进去，他一眼就看见床上杰森赤裸的身体软软地蜷缩在被褥里，露出大片雪白的肩膀和大腿，男孩朝声音发出的方向抬起了头，“布鲁斯？”他声音带着一点沙哑。

“杰森，跟你说过了一直待在房间里对身体不好。”他在床边坐下，看着窝在被子里的杰森。

“我不出去！”杰森把脸埋在床单里低吼，他汗湿的黑发紧紧贴在头皮上，眼角和脸颊潮红，而他的耳朵变成了长长的兽耳，被一圈雪白的绒毛包裹，透过他分错开的双腿，可以看到臀缝间一个圆圆的白色毛团。

本来以为这场“兔子危机”就此能翻篇，没想到外星人的射线过于顽固，兔化症状没能完全从杰森身上根除，在以为自己完全恢复的第二天，杰森近乎崩溃的发现自己又长出了兔子的耳朵和尾巴。虽然布鲁斯向他保证了这次做出的药剂绝对没问题，但目前杰森羞愤得怎么也不肯走出房间。

虽然布鲁斯想安慰杰森，至少那对兔耳朵没有长在头顶上让他看起来像是个真正的兔女郎，但是以防一不小心刺激到杰森于是没有说出口，而且目前的难题在于......

“你今天感觉好一点了么？”他伸出手去探杰森的额头。

下一秒他被扑倒在床上，杰森趴在他身上，碧绿的眼睛仿佛蒙上了一层水雾，双颊粉扑扑的，男孩急切地向他怀里蹭去，几乎笨拙的用下体磨蹭他的胯部来获得快感，隔着薄薄一层裤子，他感到对方的勃起。

......在于杰森进入了发情期。

“又想做了？”布鲁斯摸着杰森的头发，凑近他的颈侧闻着他身上的味道。

“……嗯。”杰森含糊地应了一声，双手不安分地去解他的裤子，布鲁斯扣住他乱动的双手，按住他的赤裸的后背往下压，露出他高高翘起的臀部。布鲁斯摸着他的尾巴，揉搓着那个雪白的毛团，不一会儿就摸到臀缝间湿了一片。杰森呜咽着，碧绿的眼睛被泪水浸湿，身体瘫软了下来，不自觉的发着抖。布鲁斯分开他的双腿，两指顶进去分剪着为他扩张，小穴里又湿又热，得益于之前几次的性爱和分泌的液体，已经不需要格外的扩张了。

杰森难耐地弓起背，发出甜腻的呻吟声，布鲁斯爱抚着杰森光裸的背部，他的目光落在杰森凹陷的背后腰上，他的男孩有着非常漂亮的腰窝。

“杰森，你知道兔子光是被摸后背就能高潮吗？”布鲁斯在他耳边声音沙哑地说。

“甚至……怀孕。”

“我……”杰森头脑发胀地喘息着，舔着干燥的嘴唇，他腿根发软，快承受不住身后男人顶弄的动作了，布鲁斯将他向后拉进自己怀中，和他交换了一个黏糊的吻，他咬着男孩的下唇，声音低沉：“你闻起来真好。”

杰森没有多余的意识去思考那是什么意思，布鲁斯的性器抵在他的臀部，他心领神会地扶住布鲁斯的手臂，然后背对着布鲁斯坐了上去，杰森发出细碎的呻吟声，他撑着床，扭动着腰肢一点一点地操着自己，布鲁斯摸上他光滑的脊背，他看不见男孩的表情，只见他毛茸茸的耳朵颤动，每次随着布鲁斯手掌的抚摸，男孩的脊背就像过电一般的颤抖，布鲁斯知道他快不行了。

他起身将杰森拉进自己怀中，挺动胯部向上顶弄着，更深地干他，湿热紧致的内壁包裹着他的性器。布鲁斯从后面抱住他的胸口，揉着他的乳头，他的胸部肿胀，捏起来饱满又柔软，小腹像是怀孕了一样微微隆起，就连臀部线条也称得上是圆润了，和他曾经精瘦的身材相比丰满了很多，像一个精致又丰润的性爱娃娃。

自从发情以来，几天里他们做了很多次，杰森始终陷在头昏脑胀的热潮中，打开双腿一次又一次地被精液填满，他按住肚子，那里就像真的怀孕了一样渐渐鼓了起来，他的乳房发胀，假孕让他的身体更为敏感，布鲁斯告诉他这是兔子特有的本领。

杰森的背拱起，脚趾都蜷了起来，布鲁斯就着插入的姿势将他翻了过来，捏着他饱满的胸部吸吮他的乳头，阴茎快速撞击着对方泥泞不堪的内壁。杰森一边承受着下身一波又一波的快感，一边抚弄着另外半边的胸口，他无力地推着布鲁斯的头颅，带着哭腔地求他停下，“别……别舔了。”他说。

但布鲁斯没有停下，而是继续对着他的胸口又吸又舔，他的乳头很快肿了起来，男人却没有就此放过他，而是更用力地挤压着红肿湿润的乳头，直到乳尖分泌出一点白色的液体，他继续挤着，奶水一小股一小股地喷溅在杰森的胸口，杰森哭叫着他的名字，然后射了出来，后穴一阵疯狂的收缩，丰润潮湿的臀部紧紧挤压着布鲁斯的阴茎，布鲁斯将男孩高潮后发抖的身体紧紧拥在怀里，几个连续的深顶后满满地射在了他身体里。

布鲁斯将杰森抱在怀里，杰森满脸未褪去的潮红，碧绿色的眼睛湿润发亮，还在微微地喘息。布鲁斯将他胸口上洁白的乳汁用手掌轻轻摊开，然后埋在他的颈窝里深吸了一口气，“从进房间起就想说……你身上的奶味真好闻。”

“这事……还没完呢。”杰森有气无力地说，“我之后再和你清算。”

“那也要等过了这次发情期再说。”布鲁斯轻笑着低下头，吻上男孩发烫的耳朵。

 

End.


End file.
